Sleeping Beauty
by Amara777
Summary: Your boss, L is keeping you awake to tend to his sugary needs. After you get him his cake you come back to find a shocking sight...one-sided? youxL there's even a little kiss!


**Disclaimer: Don't own Death Note or any of its characters.**

**"Sleeping Beauty"**

**A youxL one-shot**

You were laid out on the couch, listening to the incessant sound of a tapping on a laptop and the faint clink of a fork against a china plate. Your hair was splayed out on the pillow that was propped against the armrest. Facing the ceiling, you blinked your eyes listlessly, feeling those tell-tale bags start to increase underneath each eye.

You wanted to go to sleep, badly, but unfortunately, you weren't allowed to. It was almost five in the morning, and your boss, the great detective L hadn't given you your room key. He had forced you to stay up to tend to his sugary needs as he worked on case after case, since Watari needed his sleep more than the two of you combined. As talented as the inventor was, he was still getting on in his years, so he couldn't stay up as late when tending to L.

You, on the other hand, could.

'Darn old man,' you thought, your eye twitching. You really didn't hate Watari. He was just…really tricky sometimes—trickier than any old man his age should be.

And now, you were stuck catering to a spoiled world class detective—who seems to be nocturnal, to make things worse!

Once again, your weary eyes twitched. As much as you liked your boss, L could be such a hassle sometimes. And to think, you gave up a cashier job at Wal-Mart for working for this slave driver.

'Oh, well,' you thought with a wry smile. 'At least I get to travel, while getting one hell of a check.'

You chuckled slightly. You didn't know why that was so funny, but your brain was too muddled to care. Either way, it got the attention of your employer. L turned in his swivel chair to look over at you. He kept his hands firmly on his crouched knees as he stared at you with wide, dark eyes.

"Is there something you find humorous, (Name)," he asked.

You shook your head, sighing. "It's just some joke I thought about, L…"

"Ah, I see," L paused thoughtfully, and then picked up his plate and fork, holding them out to you. "Would you mind getting me another piece of cake?"

You sat up and looked at him listlessly, as you stood up and approached him. After a few moments of silence, you quirked an eyebrow, looking at him expectantly.

Recognizing the look, L sighed and rolled his eyes exasperatedly. "Please?" he added monotonously.

You smiled and then nodded. "Right away, boss," you replied slyly as you took the plate from him.

As you walked to the kitchen to retrieve L's strawberry cheesecake, you started to wonder.

Had you ever seen L actually sleep? Sure, he's told you that he does, but you have never actually seen him sleep, at least not in your presence. Did he even sleep at all? You couldn't help but wonder.

Could it be that he…didn't sleep?

You paused in cutting off a slice of cake. Your eyes widened and your heart rate increased as your mind began to race. How could L not sleep? That was just inhuman. And if L was not human, as you've thought all along in your experience working with him, then there could only be one solution…

L, the world's greatest detective, is a…

"Vampire (1)!" you whispered, feeling slightly fearful.

That explained so much. The pale skin, the staying up late without sleep, the unhealthy consumption of sweets—after all, what kind of human could eat all that and not get diabetes?—and of course, the secrecy behind your employer.

Still…

'Why couldn't I have been hired by an Edward look alike? He would treat me better than L,' you whined mentally. 'Or at least a Lestat of some sort…oh, wait he's a bastard. Never mind.'

Feeling nervous with your ridiculous assumption, you took the slice of cake and slowly walked back to where L worked. You paused in front of the entrance, feeling suddenly afraid and hesitant. After you took a few calming breaths, you walked inside, seeing the back of your ever-crouching boss as he faced his laptop.

"Um, L?" you tentatively said. "I have your cake."

No response.

You tilted your head. "L?"

When you still didn't get a response, you put the plate of cake on the desk and crouched down to his level, so you were looking up at him.

You suddenly felt fear rise in your chest. "L? Are…are you okay?"

L stayed silent, his eyes still closed. You suddenly feared that he had died. With quivering lips you reached out your finger and put it under his nose, willing him to breath against your skin.

Thankfully, once you put your finger a few inches from his nose, you felt the cool breeze of his breath. You even saw his nose crinkle, like how a cute rabbit would, since your finger had accidentally brushed against his upper lip. L grunted and turned his head to the side, away from your touch. He instinctively wrapped his arms around his knees and used them as a pillow.

Almost against your will, you felt a soft looking smile crack on your face. Then you giggled softly as you heard soft snores coming from L. He was sleeping, actually sleeping. And in front of you too.

You relaxed your legs and laid them out in front of you. As you watched the sleeping detective, you felt your smile grow. You couldn't help the warmth that rose in your chest. It had been something you had gotten used to lately, especially in the presence of L. You had an inkling of what it was, but you were a little afraid to acknowledge it.

Finally you stood up and walked to the other side, where L was currently facing. You leaned forward towards his face, smiling fondly at his face. You briefly and gently ran your hand through his spiky black hair. When L made a sound that resembled something akin to a purr and leaned into your touch like a cat, you giggled softly.

"You're lucky you're cute L, otherwise I would have quit by now," you said softly as you removed your hand.

A slight, sleepy grunt was L's reply, making you laugh softly again.

Suddenly you had a thought, and it made your face burn with nervousness and…eagerness. You briefly glanced all around the room, and ended up looking at L again, who looked like he was in a deep sleep. There was no one else around to see, and he was so asleep that he'd never know.

Though your blush was the color of a tomato, probably glowing in the dark, you had a goofy smile on your face. This was the only chance you'd ever get and you were willing to take it, as long as no one else would know, of course. For this memory, you would keep in your heart for all time.

You leaned in closer to his, focusing your eyes on his pale lips. You turned your head to the side so you wouldn't hit his nose, which would surely wake him up. Then you gently brushed your lips against his, only applying the slightest bit of pressure, so he wouldn't really feel you kissing him.

Since you were so close to L, your senses were going into overdrive. He smelled like the sweets he treasured so much, almost as if cake was part of a religion of some sort. And his lips tasted of cake and frosting, with some other fruity taste that must have been from something that topped the cake, either a strawberry or a cherry you guessed.

Frankly, you didn't know what else to expect. It's kind of hard to have "fireworks" kiss when it's not only one-sided, but also when the person you're kissing is asleep. Though, as you finally parted from L's lips, your lips did feel slightly tingly…

When you got up, you walked to the couch and back to L again, with a soft blanket in your hand. Though you were certain L didn't get sick, you didn't want to take any chances. As you laid the blanket on his shoulders, you smiled down at the man once more, feeling the warmth in your chest increase tenfold.

"Night, L. Sweet dreams," you whispered softly before going back to the couch. You puffed up the pillow you had previously been laying on and then sighed as you rested your head on it, pulling another blanket over you. Once you closed your eyes, you immediately fell asleep, feeling happy with yourself that you had kissed L, despite him not being awake. It was probably best if he wasn't awake anyway.

Little did you know, however, that about five minutes after you had fallen asleep, L slowly opened his eyes and glanced over to where you were lying. He stroked his lips with his thumb, a small smile breaking out on his face as he continued to stare at you.

Then, after hugging the blanket closer to his body, L actually fell asleep for real.

* * *

Uh...yeah, the vampire reference. In this you are so sleep deprived that logic has flown out the window, waving you goodbye. I know that some people might not really be fans of _Twilight_ (I'm not really a huge Twi-tard either) or Anne Rice's _The Vampire Chronicles_, but I knew that people would recognize them.


End file.
